En silencio
by Binge Eater
Summary: Haru dejó ir la mejor oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz y estaba arrepentida. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar que la promesa de Gokudera siguiera en pie.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyō Hitman Reborn es propiedad de Akira Amano3

Pensaba hacer de esta historia un drabble, pero quedócomo un one-shot cortito, y amo tanto a Haru que ahora quiero agregar más capítulos. 

* * *

**En silencio.**

* * *

A Haru le gustaba la música, el sonido de las risas de sus pequeños amigos que ya no la acompañaban, el canto de las aves y el himno de Nami-chuu aunque ella asistió siempre a Midori.  
Pero ahora prefería el silencio.  
A Haru le gustaban los días soleados más que nada, la luz y el calor envolviendo su piel de celofán durante las efímeras tardes primaverales.  
Pero ahora le gustaría hundirse en un cúmulo de plomizas nubes de tormenta.  
Lo que le ocurría, nada más ni nada menos, era que su propia alma se le estaba haciendo muy pesada de cargar desde el día en el que tomó aquella decisión.  
En un principio trato de convencerse de que había sido por su propio bien, que de esa forma maduraría en soledad y no tendría que recargarse sobre alguien mas fuerte, al ser ella demasiado débil.  
Porque Haru Miura no pertenecía a ese extraño mundo en el que había intentado inmiscuirse sin resultado.  
Ella no quería ser un peso muerto sobre los hombros de sus queridos amigos, simplemente permaneciendo al margen de todo, esperando por algo que bien sabía que nunca iba a llegar.

Recordaba con amargura el momento exacto en el que ella dijo "no", teniendo la absoluta seguridad de que eso la convertiría en una nueva persona; cuando Hayato le había hecho esa gran propuesta:  
- Mujer es...¡Haru! Mañana regreso a Italia. Bueno, no yo, todos nos vamos.  
Su amiga Kyoko, no, todos hablaban constantemente de ese viaje, no hacia falta que viniese él a decírselo como si fuesen noticias de última.  
Haru era consciente de que si se iban ya no los volvería a ver, salvo en alguna visita ocasional.  
Ahora se encontraba genuinamente sorprendida de que el joven que tenía en frente no la hubiera insultado de antemano.  
- ¡¿Y eso a Haru que le importa, desu?!-aun así ella estaba siendo hostil, porque no quería dejarle ver lo mucho que la hería esa situación.  
Tsuna partiría, y con él Kyoko también; ellos se amaban y aunque quisieran, no podían ocultárselo a ella.  
Cuando los vio tomados de las manos por primera vez se prometió que sería feliz si ellos lo eran.  
Pero estaba siendo altruista al extremo, ¿cuándo tendría una pizca de felicidad real, egoísta y sólo para si misma?  
Más tarde se daría cuenta de que en la búsqueda de ese deseo lo único que logró fue arruinarlo todo.  
- ¿Eres idiota?, no digo que te importe o no, ¡era otra cosa lo que venía a decirte!- ya había colmado la poca paciencia del sicario de cabello blanco.  
- ¡Entonces habla de una vez, maldito errante!, Haru no tiene todo el día para ti.  
Ella además de enojada estaba tan nerviosa que había comenzado a hablar en tercera persona; no entendía bien por qué, pero no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba aquel agresivo intercambio de palabras, en su mayoría insultos.  
Gokudera Hayato decidió soltarle todas las palabras juntas de una vez.  
- Haru, ven conmigo a Italia, por favor.  
Él estaba sonrojado de una forma imposible y parecía otra persona.  
Ella sólo no entendía qué problemas de personalidad tenía aquel chico.  
- Es decir...sigues siendo una mujer estúpida, la peor de todas, pero eres la única que me gusta y me gustaría que...  
-Hayato.-ella no lo dejó continuar.  
La estrategia del chico no había sido genial, pero había logrado remover algo en su interior.  
Ella pensaba en su futuro a velocidad, eso había sido demasiado repentino. Aunque aceptara su propuesta, incluso usando a Gokudera como una forma de olvidar a Tsuna, tendría que ver al Décimo todos los días siendo feliz con otra mujer, y no cualquiera, ¡con su mejor amiga!  
Ella no podría vivir de esa manera, sin crearse resentimientos hacia sus amigos.  
Exponerse a eso sería como quitarle la razón de latir a su joven corazón y forzarlo a hacerlo por alguien más. Y si involucraba al idiota que se le había confesado hacía instantes, ella no sería la única que saldría herida.  
Decidió terminar con el momento rápidamente.  
- Hayato, Haru no se siente de la misma manera. Me atraes, sí, aun cuando me dices estorbo, molestia, mujer estúpida, pero Haru no está lista para esto, además...además Haru no está hecha para la mafia.  
Le estaba diciendo sólo una parte de la verdad, y la mirada herida del joven la impulsó a soltar el resto.  
- Haru aún debe dejar atrás a Tsuna-san para poder continuar.  
Gokudera supo respuesta incluso antes de haber formulado la incógnita en su mente, porque ella había amado a otro desde un principio, por lo que se limitó a responder como lo tenía planeado.  
- Está bien, puedo esperar.  
Pero ella no quería ser esperada. No era nadie para estancar el camino de las personas con sus inseguridades.  
Sin embargo no se lo dijo, porque por primera vez decidió ser egoísta y guardarse algo para ella.  
¿Acaso Miura Haru estaba siendo una mala persona?  
Él se aprovecho del silencio de la chica de cabellera castaña y le robó un beso de manera fugaz, haciéndose dueño un recuerdo que perduraría en su mente hasta el fin de sus días, aunque su espera nunca culminara.  
Ella estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que casi ni lo había notado.  
- Sin duda te esperaré, valdrá la pena, mujer estúpida-dijo, dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse.  
La chica musitó una negativa suave que no fue oída.  
Él se estaba alejando, junto con su oportunidad de alcanzar un atisbo de felicidad, pero eso todavía ella no lo sabia.  
Decidió dejar un final abierto a su historia de amor (con alguien a quien había odiado hasta el momento, o de eso se trataba de convencer) que había durado 10 minutos o algo así.  
- ¡Haru te escribirá, desu!  
Él la escuchó a la lejanía, pero no le respondió. Estaba feliz sólo con esa pequeñísima esperanza.

Ahora se lamentaba en silencio. No había logrado ninguno de sus objetivos y su pasado seguía atado a ella como grilletes en sus tobillos.  
Poco más de un año había pasado desde que lo dejo ir, a él y a todos sus amigos, su familia, pero le había tomado menos de 24 horas desde su partida reconocer lo mucho que lo echaría de menos en su vida.  
Sí, a quien siempre la había maltratado, Gokudera Hayato.  
Cada noche se preguntaba si él seguiría a su espera tal y como prometió.  
¿Si le había escrito? Claro, pero fueron sólo dos o tres cartas en esos interminables quince meses y ninguna contenía mas que un par de líneas en su caligrafía desprolija comentándole acerca de su monótona vida, a las que él respondía con un detallado informe de como estaba cada miembro de la familia.  
Las oraciones dedicadas a si mismo eran siempre las más despreciadas.

Haru se había dado por vencida oficialmente.  
En todo lo transcurrido se había dado cuenta de que ya no necesitaba olvidar a nadie, y que Hayato era la única persona que necesitaba.  
Pensó que si le escribiese una carta ahora con su máxima sinceridad y expresándole todos sus sentimientos, quizás sería capaz de recuperar lo perdido ese día de otoño.  
Aunque también podía ser demasiado tarde, después de todo Haru había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio.


End file.
